Good
by will.you.say.ok
Summary: Good. It had always been their word. They would have conversations with each other, simply by saying that word. And as much as she hated to admit it, Sonny Monroe enjoyed those conversations. Because it meant she got to see Chad. Channy oneshot.


**So I've been watching Sonny With a Chance, and realized how big of a Channy fan I am. So...I decided to do a fanfic for it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"You know what?" Sonny stood, hands on her hips. She had enough of this, and it was beginning to get old. Why wouldn't Chad Dylan Cooper just leave her alone for once?

"What," Chad snapped back, starting to get annoyed himself.

"Good BYE!"

With that, Sonny flounced off, her dark hair flying behind her, leaving Chad in the distance.

What was wrong with him? Did he think it was _fun _to always annoy her? Did he like following her around all day, then pretending not to notice when she pointed it out? If America thought Chad Dylan Cooper was a sweetheart, they were wrong. He was nothing but a jerk.

Sonny turned the corner, leading into the dressing room that she shared with Tawni.

The self-absorbed blonde sat next to the vanity mirror, perfecting her lip gloss.

As the door slammed shut behind Sonny, Tawni turned. "Oh good, Sonny. How do I look? Pretty? Okay, yay! I'm pretty!"

She clapped her perfectly manicured hands together, and went back to brushing her long, shiny hair.

"Argh!"

Sonny flopped down on the couch, throwing a pillow over her head. "Why?!"

Tawni didn't even blink. "Sonny, stop. You're going to give me wrinkles. And wrinkles don't look good on pretty." She pointed to herself as to show how pretty she was.

"Tawni, don't you even care? Shouldn't you stop for at least a moment to say "Oh, hi Sonny. What's wrong? You look upset."

"Okay. Sonny, what's wrong? You look upset."

Tawni paused for a moment, then continued her beauty routine.

"It's Chad Dylan Cooper! He thinks he knows everything, and everyone loves him. He thinks the world revolves around him! He just needs to get it into his big, fat head that it doesn't! That not everyone likes him! Because I don't like him!"

"Yes you do."

Tawni's voice was quiet, almost as if anticipating Sonny's response.

"What?! That's completely impossible!"

"No it's not." Tawni got up from the director's chair, and strutted her way over to Sonny. "He likes you. And you like him."

"What!?"

Sonny's face was a mix of anger, hurt, and embarrassment. How could Tawni think that? Wasn't she supposed to be on Sonny's side?

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh. Well, there's this look you always get on your face when he's around, you two only fight when you're trying to cover up something, and you're the only person he is friends with around here."

"Tawni...that's crazy."

"Is it?"

The loudspeaker crackled, causing both the girls to jump. They'd both forgotten about the sketch practice.

Once the announcement was over, Tawni glanced over at Sonny.

"Think about it."

* * *

Lunchtime.

As the two shows broke for their hour long lunchbreak, Tawni poked Sonny.

"Ouch! What?"

"He's staring at you again."

Sonny peered curiously over her shoulder, searching the room for the certain Chad Dylan Cooper. Sure enough, there he was, feeding grapes to Portlyn. The poor attention starved girl was eating it up.

Chad looked up, noticing Sonny's stare. Assuming that she was jealous, Chad ran his fingers through Portlyn's hair, then hugged her in what appeared to be a passionate embrace.

Sonny sighed. Would he ever quit?

After a few minutes of Chad's endless attention to Portlyn, Sonny grew restless. This was beginning to get old. When was he ever going to quit?

Tawni was wrong. Sonny didn't like Chad. Maybe Chad liked Sonny, but Sonny did not like Chad.

Looking over once again, Chad noticed the irritated look on Sonny's face. He began to stroke Portlyn's hair, lustfully gazing at the girl. Portlyn sighed happily, snuggling into Chad's chest.

As much as Sonny hated to admit it, watching Chad and Portlyn was beginning to hurt. She knew that he was only doing it to make her jealous, and she was letting it effect her.

The walls threatened to close in around her, and everything was beginning to look different. She was hearing things like they were in a tunnel. Her vision began to go blurry.

She needed air.

"Sonny?" Nico looked up at the brunette that was turning pale in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Want me to prank him?" Zora suggested.

Sonny shook her head, though smiling at the suggestion. "No thanks, maybe later. Anyway, I'm gonna go outside for a little bit. I want to be by myself."

"Okay. We'll save you some tacos." Grady looked up at Sonny, raising up his cheesy taco to show her.

"Great."

Once she was outside, Sonny cradled her head in her hands, wondering what was wrong with her. Why was it bothering her that Portlyn and Chad were...together? And...why was it bothering her that Chad was using Portlyn to make Sonny jealous?

What was wrong with her?

A thought made it's way into Sonny's head, but she quickly pushed it out. Tawni couldn't be right. Just because Sonny always got butterflies when he was around, her heart always beat a little harder, and she enjoyed being around him, even if he was being annoying didn't mean...

Oh God. Tawni was right. Sonny was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the fact that Tawni was right about something. And that what she was right about was something that Sonny should've seen coming.

"I'm such an idiot," Sonny mumbled to herself.

"No you're not."

The voice made her jump.

Quickly Sonny looked up, and saw the person she didn't want to see. Chad Dylan Cooper.

He knelt down beside Sonny, who was now burying her head into her hands. "Go away."

"What? No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper to go away. Don't you know who I am?"

Sonny sighed, unable to look him in the eyes in fear of revealing her true feelings.

"Seriously Chad, just go away."

Chad sighed, contemplating his options. He could sit down next to her, and find out what was wrong, or walk away like the jerk Sonny thought he was.

The answer was obvious.

Chad sat down beside the upset girl, trying to find a way to get her to look up at him.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

"I thought I told you to go away."

That answer stung Chad. He was only trying to help, and make her feel better. What was wrong with that?

"Sonny. What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

Sonny glanced up, glaring at Chad. "Oh really? Because I remember you telling the media that I love McDonald's, and the next day everyone was saying that I was going to become overweight, and that I'm a pig."

"Oh yeah." Chad chuckled nervously. "About that...a lot of people eat McDonald's."

"Do you?"

"Well....no. But that's because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do fast food. He has personal chefs."

Sonny rolled her eyes, then buried her head once again. "Chad...really."

"What?" His normally cocky gaze was now innocent, wondering what he had done to make Sonny mad.

"You know what? If you want me to go, then I'll go."

"Don't play innocent with me! I know who you are. You're a jerk, yet sometimes you make me think that you actually care. But then you go and start being a jerk all over again! It happens_ every single time!"_

Chad turned, one foot out the door. He was ready to just walk away for the millionth time, but something stopped him. Something in Sonny's words.

He looked back at the girl crumbled on the sidewalk, and for a moment, as he caught her eye, he thought he felt something between them. Sparks, maybe.

But as Sonny looked away, the spell was broken. And all Chad was left with was knowing that somehow, he had hurt the beauty in front of him. And for once in his life, he actually felt remorse for what he had done.

"You know what? Goodbye Chad."

Chad watched as Sonny made her way up, and began to walk away, toward the open door of the So Random building, walking away as she had done so many times before.

But this time was different. This time Chad wouldn't let her leave.

"Sonny, wait."

Sonny turned, a hurt expression arising on her face. "Chad, what? Do you want me to come back so you can insult me again? Or do you want me to come back so you can act sweet, then be a jerk? Which one? Because I need to know."

Chad took a step toward her. "Sonny..."

"What?"

"Stop. You're being ridiculous."

"Am I Chad? Am I really?"

"That's my line!"

Sonny groaned. "See, there you go again. You just proved my point. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a sketch to work on."

"Sonny, seriously."

"No." The brunette continued to walk towards the set building.

"Sonny!"

Chad ran towards her, not really knowing what to do next.

Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards him.

"Ow! Chad, what do you want?"

"This."

Chad pulled toward him, Sonny Monroe, comedy star, small-town girl from Wisconsin, and kissed her. If you had asked him six months ago if he would ever kiss someone that met Sonny's description, he would've said no instantly. Now, he would jump at the chance. It was amazing how much she changed him.

The kiss was beautiful, but not what you see in the movies, or on television. It was simple, lasting for only a few moments, but both could feel the passion in it.

In other words? It was perfect.

The two pulled away, both blushing. Sonny refused to meet Chad's eyes.

"So..."

Both were at a loss for words.

But as Sonny smiled up at Chad, he knew exactly what to say.

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it! Reviews would be wonderful, and are always appreciated. **


End file.
